


Cacti Are Incredibly Rude

by areyoukobrakiddingme



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukobrakiddingme/pseuds/areyoukobrakiddingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison has a cold, and Ghoul can't get him to take it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacti Are Incredibly Rude

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year and a half ago and just found it again. I thought it was cute, so I decided to post it.

“Poison, you really need to get back to bed.” This had to be the fifth time that Ghoul had caught him out and about when he was supposed to be resting. The day before, Poison had come down with a fever and was barely functioning, and while it turned out that it was nothing serious, they all had to keep an eye on him and make sure he recovered quickly. Out in the desert, the tiniest head cold could develop into something deadly if you weren't careful. Of course, Poison felt that he was being useless and had been trying to do his everyday jobs around the diner, much to the annoyance of Jet, Kobra, and Ghoul. He could barely stand, and he wobbled severely as he walked, leaning against walls and booths. He bumped into something every few feet and looked like he could pass out at any moment.

“But Ghoul, ‘m not tired,” Poison responded, his words slurred from delirium. “’M perfectly fine…” he trailed off at the end of the sentence, momentarily losing focus. His legs gave out beneath him, but Ghoul caught him before he fell.

“Poison, you are not fine. You almost just passed out, you can barely walk, and you’re burning up,” Ghoul lectured as he supported Poison, who could barely keep himself up. He stared at Ghoul with glassy eyes. “You’re not thinking straight either! Earlier you told the cactus in the pot on the counter that it would pay for what it said about your hair.”

“It said some very… some very cruel things Ghoul. If you’d heard it you’d under- understand,” Poison said hazily. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he studied Ghoul’s face. “Holy shhhit, you’re gorgeous.” Ghoul nearly dropped him in surprise, but then he rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Yeah, well why don't you tell me that when you aren't delirious. Maybe then I'll believe you,” Ghoul started to push Poison in the direction of the kitchen where his bed was. “Now c’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

"Come with me," Poison protested. “Keep me company, ‘m lonely.” He tugged on Ghoul’s shirt. "'M not contagious. Jet said so."

Ghoul let out an exasperated sigh. "Geez Poison, you're so clingy when you’re not thinking clearly." Even so, he led Poison to his bed, and when Poison tried to pull him down next to him, he laughed and laid down across from him.

"Hey c'mere you," Poison threw his arms over Ghoul and refused to let go.

"Uh, Poison?" Ghoul wasn't used to to this kind of affection from him. 

"Shhh, 'm tryin' to sleep," Poison mumbled hazily. Within a few minutes he had already fallen into a sleep, still with his arms around Ghoul. To move would mean to wake him up, and Ghoul knew he desperately needed the rest. Ghoul sighed in resignation and let himself relax into Poison's arms.

As time started to pass, he watched Poison closely. The way his chest rose and fell slowly, the way his cherry red hair fell over his eyes. Ghoul resisted the urge to run his hands through it. They were just friends after all, though he may have wished they were something more.

\---

When Poison opened his eyes, he felt light a fog had lifted from his mind. His fever must have broken. He stretched out his arms, but he bumped something. It was... Ghoul? Ghoul was asleep just inches away from him. Poison blushed and awkwardly scooted to the other side of the mattress. Why was he sleeping next to him?

"Oh my god," he whispered and put his face in his hands in embarrassment. The image of him falling asleep with his arms around Ghoul was slowly returning to him. 

"Hm?" The sudden noise startled Poison, but when he moved his hands away from his eyes he saw Ghoul staring at him sleepily. "Oh Poison, you're awake," he yawned. "How are you feeling?" Poison didn't notice that Ghoul was blushing too.

"S-sorry about all that," he said nervously. He tried not to look him in the eye, and his face was burning. Ghoul laughed lightly.

"It's okay man," he said. "You finally got the sleep you needed, and that's all that matters. Now come here. Let me check your temperature."

Poison sat up on the bed and slid over next to Ghoul. Ghoul stood up and left the room to get the thermometer. Poison jiggled his foot and wrung his hands. Ghoul must think he was so weird. What had he been thinking?

At that moment Ghoul returned with a thermometer and a glass of water. He set the water on the small bedside table and sat down next to Poison.

"Say ahh," he said, and he stuck the thermometer in Poison's mouth. "It looks like your fever's broken. That's good." He took back the thermometer and wiped it on his shirt. Poison yawned.

"That's good." He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"Hey, why don't you try and go back to sleep?" Ghoul suggested. "You look like you're crashing already."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Poison said sleepily and started to lay down. He settled in and Ghoul pulled the blanket up over him, pulled up a chair, and sat down to make sure he fell asleep alright. After a few minutes it seemed that Poison was asleep, and he stood up to leave. A hand reached out and gently grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, um, if you... Want to, uh, come back, I wouldn't mind." Poison was looking at Ghoul through one eye and blushing.

"Sure," Ghoul smiled at him and burrowed under the covers next to him. Being as tired as he was, Poison fell back asleep almost immediately. He snored away softly, and in his sleep, wormed his way into Ghoul's arms.


End file.
